


Sayori Overhyped Her.

by Homuras_WORLD



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Iroha adopted Kuro, Kuro-chan lives, canon fusion, sort of crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homuras_WORLD/pseuds/Homuras_WORLD
Summary: Should not be taken seriously.Iroha is extremely unimpressed by Monika.





	Sayori Overhyped Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy09LVhADrE

Iroha gently opened the door...

She blinked. "Eh. Monika looked cooler in the photos."

There was a long pause while the clubroom attempted to process this statement.

"_**EXCUSE ME?**_"

"Sure, I am both scared and weirdly aroused, but it's just not the same. Sayori overhyped her."

"SAYORI IS **_DEAD_** YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kuro screamed.

Yuri sobbed in the corner.

* * *

_(Ayayayayayaaaaaaa...)_

_The three Magius - Alina Grey, Hīragi Nemu, and Satomi Tōka - posed dramatically with their respective Stands._

_Next to them, Monika was very boring._

* * *

"What are you even talking about?"

"I just wanted my daughter to have the same level of nemesis experience I had," Iroha sighed. "Is that so much to ask? I mean, Alina literally turned her hand into a Witch once-"

"I'm wearing what remains of Sayori as a full-body prosthetic! _I! Can! Literally! Rewrite! Reality!_"

"That's nice..." Iroha turned to Kuro. "You should have seen them: thighs like stone pillars, soul gems like iridescent bowling balls, and-"

"You know what?" Monika growled. "I don't have to listen to this. We had a moment, and you ruined it." Monika slowly walked away and slammed the door behind her.

"COME BACK AND KILL IROHA THIS INSTANT!" Natsuki yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> I am, in fact, not dead. Nor am I one of 「Limp Bizkit」's invisible zombies. And nor am I a snail.


End file.
